The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to image representation and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to image identifiers, methods and systems of presenting image identifiers, and analysis image identifiers for object detection.
Connected component analysis, also referred to as blob extraction, region labeling, blob discovery, or region extraction, is an algorithmic application of graph theory, where subsets of connected components are uniquely labeled based on a given heuristic.
Connected-component labeling is used in computer vision to detect connected regions in binary digital images, although color images and data with higher-dimensionality can also be processed. When integrated into an image recognition system or human-computer interaction interface, connected component labeling can operate on a variety of information.